


Gensokyo Diaries VIII: Kaguya's Letters to Eirin

by Amoridere



Series: Gensokyo Diaries [8]
Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Diary, Drabble, Epistolary, Gen, Letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2203740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amoridere/pseuds/Amoridere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaguya's diary told in letters to Eirin. Written during the events of Gensokyo 20XXIV</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Letter to Eirin I: If You Could Hear Me

Dear Eirin,

I wonder if you can hear me. If you could hear me, Eirin, would you comfort me when I'm sad? Right now I am sad because I feel so alone and I wonder what could have kept you from death. If there was something, would you have considered it. Let this be known, I am not angry with you but I do wish you had lived because it is hard being the medic. I'm doing what you would have wanted. If you could hear me, would you praise me? I know you would do that and I know you would be happy.  
\---蓬莱山　輝夜 


	2. Letter to Eirin II: Anohana

Dear Eirin,   
Ran has had a baby, today. She's only gave birth to one, the rest were stillborn, and this one is very weak, as is Ran. Eirin, I'm sad, really, as is she and the little one might pass away. Eirin, if you were here, could you tell me if Ran gave birth prematurely because she wasn't as rounded out as when she gave birth this time and this one was born rather small. Eirin, I also want to tell you that Ran let me give her a name and I named her Anohana. Isn't that a pretty name, Eirin?   
\---蓬莱山　輝夜 


	3. Letter to Eirin III: Collapsing Foundations

Dear Eirin, 

I did something bad but for once something good came of it. Reimu has regained some of her ability to walk and it seemed any guilt that Ran had about her being paralyzed. However, I do worry for her and how much this turmoil is slowly bleeding our lives to death. Eirin, I thought we were safe here but I see we were wrong and something unspeakable has happened to Ran. I know she will go insane, as she was already catatonic and now she apathetic, signs of the worse to come. Eirin, I cannot fathom why someone would even think of doing that to her but it has happened. Eirin, if I could turn the hands of time, I would make it so this horrible thing wouldn't have happened. Neither Ren nor Yukari, in her madness, try to ignore it. You must be disappointed in me because I always fuck around and I really fucked up bad. Only once when I trully fucked up did it have some good.

Eirin, I am going to leave to find food and I do hope I really don't fuck around and screw this up.

\---蓬莱山　輝夜   



End file.
